Starting Over
by tessie-wessie
Summary: HUMAN/AU- Starting over can be tough, especially when you have to hide things, but what about if that person shares your pain, do you have to hide it from them too? Or can you be able to trust them, and know that they'll be there? Why can't this be simple?
1. Chapter 1- Let

**Starting Over**

 **Hey guys! Well this is my first ever TMNT fanfic so please be kind to me, I'll really appreciate it a lot! ^^ So I decided to do a AU because it makes more sense to me, and there aren't much on here...or maybe I'm just not looking right! Anyways I'm just gonna tell you right now Donnie and April are not gonna get together! So if you ship that, then well I apologize for disappointing you, but personally I ship her with Casey because I love that! Anywho enough talking from me, I'll just let you read haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

 _Beeep Beep Beep_

"Mmm" I roll over to turn off my alarm only to fall straight on my face, that was fun. I guess it was time for me to get up now. I got up and headed to the bathroom, just so I could get rammed into the wall, by Mikey who was being chased by a very pissed off Raph. It was only 5:45 in the morning, how could Mikey possibly piss off Raph that fast was beyond me. I headed into the bathroom and took my shower. After I got ready, and headed to the kitchen where I seen my other brother Donnie reading something, and eating his breakfast, Mikey was sporting a new bruise, and Raph well he was probably working out or something, he likes to stay in shape, and our father who was reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee, but as soon as he saw me he smiled and said his good mornings. Oh how rude of me, my name is Leonardo Hamato. I'm the oldest of all my brothers, then there's Raphael, then Donatello, then Michelangelo is the youngest. Well today is the first day of senior year for all of us, so as soon as we finished eating we headed off to school.

Let me tell you about us, since I'm the oldest, I take care of my brothers, and take responsibility for all the things they do. Okay more like the trouble Raph starts, he's a bit of a hot head, therefore we made him join football, it helps him out actually. And after the off-season he joins wrestling, do you see where I'm going with this? Then there's Donnie who is a bit of a nerd and he's all about science so as you can see he's smart. Lastly, there's Mikey, since he's the youngest he is the one we pick on, more Raph than any of us though. Now Mikey is more outgoing than any of us, and he'll make friends with about anyone and everyone. As for me, I like being in charge, it makes it easier for me. Then there's martial arts, and well we're all into martial arts, so it's a family thing. Our father came from Japan to America with our mom, who was three months pregnant with all of us, and well something went wrong during her labor, and let's just say Mikey is lucky to be alive, our mom well she wasn't so lucky. So we live with our dad here in New York, which isn't so bad.

As we were heading closer to school, some girl whizzed by us on a skateboard, almost knocking Raph over.

"WHAT THE HELL," Raph screamed, "Did you not see us?" She turned back, showing her vivid green eyes more promptly. However, she didn't turn back to look at us, but more like passed us. So we turned back, to see some a brunette running towards the black-haired girl.

"Why...didn't...you...hear...me," she said panting heavily.

"I did, you just took forever," she said nonchalantly.

"Oh well that's great, so you're not gonna apologize for almost knocking me down?" Raph fumed.

"Look 'roids, if you weren't in my way, I wouldn't have to knock you down," she stated staring Raph down. I was surprised because she wasn't all that tall but she practically screamed not to mess with her. She tucked the hair that had fallen out of red beanie, back in. She was also wearing some random band shirt, some ripped black jeans, and some beat up Converse. Although she didn't look friendly, but deep down she looked nice and caring. Though she looked like she was hiding from, but who knows.

"'Roids?!" Raph yelled. Oh great here we go, I waited for Raph to go off on her. To my surprised he never did, he seemed to be more focused on the other girl, who was a whole foot shorter than Raph. This girl was the exact opposite of her sister. She had longer curly brown hair, same eyes, but from her appearance anyone can see she was the nicer, younger one. She had a light pink sweater over her white tank top, some dark blue shorts, and some mint colored shoes on

"Hi, my name's Abilenne, and the girl you're yelling at, is my sister Mailenne. I'm sorry about her almost knocking you over, and for every moment after, you see it was my fault. We were running late because of me, and well I hope you don't get the wrong impression of her. She's kinda having a bad day, you see her period just came in this morning, and she gets really pissy. She's usually not like this, and wow I'm just rambling, anyways sorry," she turned towards her sister and started pushing her away. "We'll just be going now, c'mon sis," she smiled and waved by and went off with her sister. I looked back at Raph and he didn't look pissed, he looked...infatuated?

"Hey Raph how come you didn't go off on her, did the all mighty Raphel go soft on us," Mikey pestered, only to be stared down by Raph.

"Yeah Raph, did this girl hit you to hard?" Donnie questioned.

"It wasn't the one on the skateboard, it was the other one," Raph answered staring where they went off to. Then I remembered where I seen them. They hung out with Karai and April, maybe I'll ask April about them, or maybe Karai. I'll talk to Karai about them.

"You know I think they're twins, but I'm not sure. I know Karai hangs out with them, you want me to see if I can get anything on your 'Juliet'?" I asked trying to be a good brother, but Raph snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to look at me smirking.

"Oh yeah I'm sure you want to help me out right," he smiled, "But no thanks, I can find out things on my own, and her name isn't 'Juliet', it's Abilenne, get it right."

Okay well there goes my chances entirely with Karai. Thanks Raph, you're the best brother ever.

* * *

 **Raph's POV**

As I headed into school, I couldn't get her out of my mind. Even when I went to talk to my teammates, I looked around for her. As soon as the bell rang, I seen April, talking to some girl. I might as well go say hi to her. So I walked over to April and her one friend, who I could care less for.

"Hey Aps," she hates that nickname, but I deemed her worthy to it, "Where you off to?"

"Well Raph, I'm heading off to Brit Lit, so that's something to look forward to," she answered a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, and where's your boyfriend at, 'cause he swears he can bench press more than me," I said.

She laughed, "Well he went off to Pre-Cal, I swear he should be happy he has me, or else he wouldn't have passed last year."

"Oh my god remember when he use to write notes to you and he'd always get in trouble," her friend said, and I turned to look at her, because that would be rude. As I turned around, I seen her, it was _her_.

"I believe we haven't met properly, my name's Raphael, but you can call me Raph, if you want," I gave her my heart-melting smirk, and looked at her, hoping she'd smile.

"Oh you yelled at my sister," *insert background crashing here* "I remember you, Raph," she smiled. Yes she knows me, and she smiled at me!

"Really is that all you remember me as," I asked a little hurt.

"No I don't remember you for that," she reassured me, "You broke my boyfriend's nose at homecoming," my smile disappeared as she said that, "I'd like to thank you for that, he was an ass and he actually deserved it." Wait...what, so she's single then?

"Well you're welcome, I would do it again for you if he tries to hurt you again," I winked at her, and I swear she almost blushed, or she did I couldn't tell.

"Well Abilenne I need to go to class now, so bye," April said. Wow I forgot she was actually here, for a few seconds.

"Okay see you at lunch then," Abilenne smiled and waved bye, "Where do you go Raph?" she looked up at me. Man this girl was perfect.

"Oh well I go to Government, what about you?" she smiled at me, _P_ _lease say Government, please say Government, PLEASE SAY Government._

"Yay! Me too, you wanna walk together?" she asked. ' _Walk together' man I would just love the 'together' by itself!_

"Yeah sure," I played it cool. She just smiled and grabbed my hand and dragged me off to class. Alright already holding her hand. We ended up talking the whole way there, and it was as if we've known each other our whole lives. We shared jokes, and stories, and when we got to class we sat next to each other and compared our schedules. We had four classes together, including homeroom. _Man this year was gonna be great I can feel it!_

* * *

 **Ok so I got Leo's and Raph's POV out of the way, what do you guys think? Is it too short? Do you like Abilenne and Mailenne? Any of you guys wanna be and OC in this story, because I need a couple! . Let me know what you think. Review!**

 **Thursday, 18 June, 2015**

 **1:36 AM**

 **(Edited 6/30/16)**


	2. Chapter 2- Why

**Hey guys! So far I only wrote Raph's and Leo's, so this will be dedicated to Donnie, and Mikey, maybe Abilenne(?), we'll see how it goes. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story, because hinestly I love coming up with new ideas for this whole story! But don't worry it's not gonna be all sweet, mushy-gushy crap, I promise, though there are gonna be some romance in here, just warning you! Anyways let's move on! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Why**

 **Abilenne's POV**

As soon as class ended, Raph ended up walking me to my next class, because he swore that his class was around that same way, I'm sure he was lying, but don't tell him I said that! As we got closer to my class, he pulled me aside so we could talk a little longer.

"So when have you been coming here," he questioned, while I looked at him with my eyebrows raised, "I mean not that I've never noticed you before, because well I haven't seen you here at all, I mean not that I wouldn't remember you, but I'm not really helping myself here," he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from me. I thought this was kind of funny, I mean I don't really get why he's acting like this, and blushing like crazy, but I don't think it's the real him.

"Raph don't worry about it," I looked up at him, and smiled, "It's fine, I haven't been going here that long anyways, so no need to worry," I reassured him. Before he could speak one of my friends seen me, and decided now to make her appearance.

*"Oh isn't that sweet?"*, one of my closest friend Karai said as she headed closer toward Raph and I. I smiled and hugged her as she was next to us.

"Hey Karai, haven't seen you since yesterday, I would ask how've you been but there;s no need," I stated.

"Please don't," she replies, "And who's this," she motioned to Raph, "About time you got over that asshole, and he's not bad looking either, though he looks like he gets mad easily, so I watch out for that," she concluded.

"Oh sorry, this is Raph, and he's my friend, just a friend, there's no romantic interest at all going on with me and him," I declared.

"I wouldn't be so sure about the Abi," she stated. I don't know what she meant but Raph seemed to be looking away as if he knew what she was talking about. I'd have to question that later.

"Oh well, I have to go now, see you next period Abi babe," he winked and walked off towards his class. Babe!? I don't think so, I'll have to get on him for that for later, because that's not gonna happen. _Yeah sure it is, but Denial is also a river in Egypt, in case you were curious._ Shut up self conscience.

* * *

 **Donnie's POV**

As soon as we got to school, after hearing Raph complain and whine about how he'll never see his 'dream girl' ever again, I couldn't help but wonder where I seen them before, I'm sure they're one of April's friends, but I seen Mailenne (I believe) before, but I can't quite put my finger around it. I shook it off, and continued walking to class. Nothing like Physics to start off a perfect morning, to a perfect school year. As I walked into class, I said hi to the teacher, and fellow classmates who I've been acquianted with throughout the years. I looked around for a seat, and I seen Mailenne, and an empty seat right next to her, might as well take it. So I walked over to the seat only to find myself looking at her, and likewise for her. As I got to the seat, I looked at her and decided to finally speak to her.

"Is this seat taken?" It easn't much, but it was a start, so let's go from there.

"Does it look taken?" she replied back. Wow she has some attitude on her.

"I was just making sure," I retorted.

"You know what now that I think about it, it is taken," she looked at me and smiled unapologetic-ally. I was one hundred percent positive she was lying.

"Yeah it is, by me," before she even protest I set my stuff down and sat down. Ha let's see her say something now.

"Okay princess, didn't know you go all anal about a seat, where thousands of asses will sit on through the course of the years, but you know if this has a special place in your heart, then be my guest and sit down, by all means," she answered nonchalantly. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE **KIDDING** ME RIGHT NOW! Princess!? Really now!?

"Gee thanks, for your generosity," I remarked sarcastically.

"It's a gift I've been told, so no need to feel special, I treat everyone like this," she replied.

"Why?" I was generally curious at this point, she had to have something she was hiding. Right? But I never got her answer, because at that point the teacher came in and began class, though to my surprise she sighed in relief. Interesting, I'll have to follow up with this later. For now I must pay attention in class.

* * *

 **MIkey's POV**

After hearing Raph whine about getting knocked over, at least I think that's what he was complaining about, I tuned him out most of the time, I headed to class, which was art for me, I was sooo not looking forward to it though. Art's cool, but it's not my thing, you get me? So I dragged myself to class, and sat down on some random desk, I was hoping they wouldn't assign a project though, I really didn't want to paint anything. Once class began, the teacher decided she hated me and so she assigned a project. Wow first day and I'm stuck with some lame project, but at least this time we have partners. I was assigned to some girl named Abagail Kisten, so I headed over there, and found myself seated next to her, and to only find out she's shy, and really quiet.

"So what should we do our project on, I'm Michelangelo, but call me Mikey," I smiled as I tried to start off a conversation with her. She was kinda uninterested until she heard my name

"Michealangelo as in the Renassiance painter?" she asked.

"Yeah, my dad has this weird thing with naming my brothers and I all old famous dead guy names, at least he didn't name me Shakespeare, that would have caused a commotion around here," I replied, making her laugh as I said everything. From then on she became easier to talk to, and thanks to me, we decided to do our project on Michealangelo, and recreate his painting, as best as we could actually. But she says it's no problem, she's always wanted to do this. So she'll paint, and I'll do the presentation. It's a win-win for us both, I don't have to paint, and she doesn't have to speak in front of the class. This is gonna be easy!

 ***If you know which episode Karai actually says that (Season/ Episode name must be included) from the '12 series, because that's what I'm basing it off of. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Review please! What do you think of Mikey/Donnie's POV? What about Abilenne's? Poor Raph, but I don't want them getting together just yet. Isn't Mailenne mean as hell, but I think I had fun with their conversation, I wanted to keep her a mystery so bear with me!**

 **June 19, 2015**

 **05:07 AM**


	3. Chapter 3- Moving On

**Hi guys! I'm so glad you guys are liking the story and Mailenne, she's something else isn't she ^^**

 **Mailenne- Is that a problem *puts hand on hips and stares me down***

 **Me- Uhh no, no problem at all**

 **Mailenne- Good, now move on with the story**

 **Me- I will**

 **Mailenne- You take forever *takes over* She owns nothing but her ideas, me and my sister, wait WHAT!? You do not own me...or my baby sister for that fact, how DARE you, and what kind of stupid name is tessie-wessie, what are you 5!?**

 **Me- Uhh no I'm 18...actually, and it was the only thing that popped in my head**

 **Abilenne- Anyways let's go on with this story shall we ladies?**

 **Me- YES!**

 **Mailenne- Whatever *rolls eyes***

* * *

 **Moving On**

 **Mailenne's POV**

After first period I headed over to second period, only to stop short by this terrible view...Raphael hitting on **MY** baby sister...WHO THE HELL DOES **HE** THINK HE IS!? I had to stop this! I spotted my best friend Karai and call her over

"Hey Mai," she smiled over at me.

"Hey do me the biggest favor ever yeah?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"Every time Leo comes towards you, I'll completely block him out of the way," I knew she'd say yes to this immediately.

"Sure what do you need?" What did I tell you?

"Okay you see 'roids over there?"

"Yeah hitting on your sister, while she's friendzoning him to no avail, what about it?"

"Wait she's putting him in the 'Friend' zone?"

"Well she's definitely not all over him now, is she?"

"She better not be, if she wants to live another day!"

"Okay so what about it?"

"Well I need you to swoop in, and totally sabotage Raph's distance with my sister," Okay before you say anything, no I don't have a thing for my sister, that's gross. She's like Anna from _Frozen_ , yes I seen the movie (blame my sister) she falls in love way too quickly. That's what happened with her other boyfriend, and he ended up cheating on her, and breaking her poor heart. So I protect her with every fiber in my being, since it was my fault for her falling in love with that dick, and not protecting her at all. I have no idea what Raph's intentions are, so I have to question that before he can get anywhere near my sister.

"Fine, but buy me lunch too," she negotiated. I didn't agree to buy this bitch lunch! As I'm about to protest, I see 'Roids leaning in a little _**TOO**_ close to my sister.

"Ugh fine, but nothing extravagant," I smirked. She's my best friend and all, but this bitch is pricey, especially when it comes to food.

"Fine, but I make no promises," she said as she walked over to my sister. I guess I'll get money from my sister * **a/n Poor Abilenne***.

As Karai walked over to my sister and 'Roids, I seen _him_ , and he saw me, and smirked at me.

"Hey Mai-bae," he purred, making me cringe

"Don't call me that," I seethed

"Awe but Mai-bae, we had so much fun together, how about we rekindle what we had tonight," he leaned in closer... _c'mon asswipe any closer and you'll be surely regretting it_ I thought causing me to smirk, he took it the wrong way, "I'll be over at 9, how about it?"

"Ew what no, stay away from me, and tell your fucking friend to stay 1,000 feet away from my sister," I fumed. You see me and this asshole *correction this asshole and I* use to date his name's Dominic Grayson Coffin, he was the first guy I thought I loved. I'll describe him to tell you why I was mentally insane to think I 'loved' him. He's a good 6'4, black hair, and blue-green eyes, and a lip piercing, now you see why I fell for him. He was sweet and funny so naturally I thought it was love, I devoted myself to him, and not my sister, who was facing some serious depression at that time, but I couldn't deal with her, or more like I didn't want to. Explains why she fell so hard for Nathaniel Mason Sharp, who was from England, had deep blue eyes, blondish hair, more like shitty dishwater blonde and he obviously bleached that at some expensive salon, dimples and he was 6'3. He used my sister's weakness against her and slept with her and every other girl who was living and dumb enough to love him. Long story short he used her, crushed her spirit, destroyed her heart, and laughed it off. His best friend (Dominic) was no different, only thing was, is I knew when he did and I left him, before he could hurt me again. That doesn't explian why I act the way I do though, but he's part of my reason.

"I know you still want me babe, let's face it you never stopped," he whispered into my ear. Right this asshole was still here. I had enough of him.

"Boy am I tired," I faked yawned and stretched moving his face far the fuck away from me, and into an on coming locker door. I walked away from him and headed toward my class. I looked back and smirked as he glared at me while rubbing his jaw bone. Man I'm so nice. I'll treat myself to $20 from my sister's wallet. All she does is by bread and sweets, I think she needs to go on a diet, so she'll skip lunch today.

* * *

 **Lunch Time (Third Person)**

Four teen girls got into a decent black car, and drove off for lunch, they'll be back 10 minutes into class however, first day or not, it never applied to them. Let's see what they're up to shall we?

Some pop music was blaring from the car, and two teens were singing, terribly off key might I add, on the top of there lungs, while the other two from the back seat cringed and were secretly planning their deaths. As they drove up to the fast food place (In-N-Out) they got off, and proceeded to order their food.

"Make sure you actually get food this time Abi," the eldest of the twins directed to the youngest.

"Hpmh, I want a milkshake, and I'll get one if I want to," the youngest sassed. Since she went up to order, she demanded a milkshake as well.

"Don't give her a milkshake," the oldest said to the cashier, who appeared to be falling for the youngest's trick of being cute. It was working too, until her sister came and ruined it.

"I'm the paying customer and I DESERVE a milkshake if I so care for one, don't you think so," she looked at the cashier, who nodded completely.

"You're like what, 21?" the oldest asked the cashier, who reluctantly nodded, but didn't bother looking at her. "Well she's 17 and if you want to keep your job here, I suggest you listen to me, or else I will surely tell your manager that you were hitting on a MINOR," she said making the cashier look at her to see if she was serious, and she was too, "Do you understand me?" The youngest didn't get her milkshake, but she did get a note on her receipt that read: **Call me when you turn 18 ;)** and listed his number. When he wasn't looking, she crumpled up the reciept, and threw it away. _Boy he was creepy_ , she thought to herself. While everyone else ordered, April's boyfriend Casey pulled up, with a car full of his closest friends, the Hiroshi brothers, much to Mailenne and Karai's dismay.

"Hey ladies," Casey greeted as he made his way to his girlfriend, and kissed her.

"Hi babe," April greeted, and gave him a hug.

"Okay I love you two and all, but not while I'm eating, because I like my food to stay in my stomach, where it can happily dissolve," Mailenne stated. Her sister looked at her with the 'What-The-Actual-Fuck' face, she usually gives her sister, while Mailenne happily took a bite of her burger.

"I apologize for her," Abilenne said, completely use to saying the phrase. I mean if you had Mailenne as a sister you would be too, "We're happy that you came to join us," she smiled, which delighted Raph, and he quickly took a seat next to Abilenne. Mailenne decided today was enough. He barely knew her, so he shouldn't be that happy with her, unless he was gonna use her. Time to see what his true intentions were.

"Hey 'Roids, what do you plan with my sister?" Mailenne said. She could care less that there were people here, she needed to know, and she seriously wasn't gonna do this while they were alone, because that would never happen.

"What do you mean?" Raph tensed. Did he make it that obvious? He was never good with his feelings, especially when there were people he knew. No fuck that, especially when there was a girl he liked right next to him. He couldn't help but notice she scooted farther from him. _Fuck_ he thought _There goes my chances entirely_. He felt the 14 pairs of eyes on him, he knew they needed an actual answer, but if he was completely honest with them Abi would think he was a creep, and want nothing to do with him, and he couldn't handle losing her in one day. He barely knew her, but from what he does know, he wants to be with her, even if it's just a best friend, he'll be the best damn guy friend she's ever had. At that point, he was ready to answer.

"Raph you don't have to answer her question, she just likes to tease," Abi said to him in a small voice, and in her eyes, he read 'Please don't ruin this'. He smiled at her apologetically, he had to, he hope she knew this.

"As a friend, I want to be her best guy friend ever, that's it, nothing else at all, because I know she's not ready, and I barely know her, so those are my intentions. Nothing more, nothing else. Do they meet your expectations Mailenne," he stated. No one moved, no one said anything.

"Number 305 your order is ready, number 305," then people began moving, since Casey decided to buy lunch, okay he lose a bet with Raph so he had to buy lunch.

"Yes they do, carry on with your life now," Mailenne answered. She got up, threw her food away, and walked to the bathroom. She shut the door, locked it, and stared at herself in the mirror. _Okay so this guy has pure intentions, but does that mean he's trust-able?_ _I mean why does it matter? Get a hold of yourself Mai, you'll drive yourself crazy if you keep this up._ She splashed some water on her face, dried herself and walked out the door, only to run into Donnie. _Oh great,_ she thought.

"Sorry," she mumbled and moved out of the way, only for him to block her way. "What do you want," she glared at him.

"I want you to leave my brother alone, I don't know what your problem is with him, but he means good, I wish you could see that, he doesn't want to hurt her, and neither do I, or any of us. I don't wanna hurt you especially," he said softly, staring at her. She wanted this day to be over and she just wanted to go home, and sleep, except it was lunch still, so she really couldn't do that.

"Okay whatever," she tried shaking him off, but to no avail.

"What's your problem?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"You, your my problem," she answered.

"How?"

"Because you are, god," she walked off and sat back down. Her sister looked at her full of concern, but she just smiled and shook it off. _Ugh this day needs to be over!_

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, because I worked really hard on it, and well, I hope it's longer, because I tried really hard to make it longer! What are your opnions on Dominic? Nathaniel? Mailenne? Let me know what you guys want to see next! Ok well review! Favorite/Follow I really appreciate it when I get a new follower! ^^**

 **June 21, 2015**

 **08:32 PM**


	4. Chapter 4- Lessons To Learn

**Hey guys! So I haven't got much followers *bummer* but to those who I do have, I'd like to give you a shoutout! Thank you to** _ **Izi Wilson, NorthStar2003, WOLFJADE28,**_ **and** _ **mirandaparra15**_ **I appreciate it a lot. Oh and before I forget**

 **WOLFJADE28** \- It's ok not to like Dom and Nat, I seriously didn't like writing them either, but it needed something, and Mailenne is a riot, I love writing her parts! If she just let Donnie in so he could ACTUALLY get to know her, it'd be so easier! But whatever, she's a stubborn butt!

 **mirandaparra15-** I know she is stubborn, she was inspired by my sister, who's stubborn as hell!

 **Monty G-** Haha hey now I don't want you trying to fight Mailenne, she's not someone to mess with haha, but I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

 **Ok let's move on to the story!**

 **Abilenne- disclaimer, she ows nothing but us, and her story ideas, and Abagail and that's it! Enjoy the story *smiles sweetly***

* * *

 **Lessons To Learn**

 **Donnie's POV (** finally **)**

 _Ugh this girl, she absolutely frustrates me,_ I thought as school had ended, and we headed back home, _maybe April will help me sort this out_. I sighed and sent April a quick text. I'm not gonna lie, I did have a thing for April. I mean she's been my best friend for years, so of course I would've developed a crush on her. I wanted to tell her everything at one point, but I was too late and she ended up with Casey, who I had resented, because of it. But eventually I got over it, and moved on, as we all do. As soon as April replied, I walked over to her house, which wasn't too far from where we were at. I got to her house and knocked on the door. I wasn't about to barge in there, one time I did and let's say I saw something I didn't wanna see.

April opened the door and let me in, luckily for me Casey wasn't there, which made it better, because the fewer people who knew, the better.

"Hey Donnie, what was soo important that you had to talk to me about," she exaggerated.

"It's about Mailenne actually," I confessed. I wasn't gonna lie about it. Something about her made me want to know why she had these walls. And how can I fix it.

"Oh I figured you were gonna talk about her eventually," she replied.

"Yeah, well something about her makes me curious."

"Yeah, what?"

"Well the fact that no matter how close I try to get next to her, she makes every excuse."

"Donnie, you've only known her for a day, that doesn't give you enough time to get to know her, plus that doesn't mean you could try and get to know her, she has to warm up to you so she can get to know you, does that make sense?"

She did have a point, I mean I wouldn't like it if that happened, "Yeah I guess you're right, thanks April."

"Well duh of course I'm right, and any time Donnie, what are friends for!"

"Yeah."

"Oh and I advise, figure out your feelings, before you try and get close to her."

What did she mean by that? I know my own feeling...didn't I? "Yeah April, I'll do that." With that I left, feeling a little lighter, than I did before. _Well looks like I have my work cut out for me._ I sighed and headed home. Maybe I needed a good workout...when did I turn into Raph?

* * *

 **~Later on that day~**

"What seems to be bugging you my son," my dad said after dinner. No one felt like cooking, so we opted for pizza instead.

"Nothing Sensi," I lied. Somehow my father knew I was lying, so of course he didn't give up.

"My son, I didn't teach you to be dishonest," he scolded.

" _Hai_ father," I replied, "There's this girl, and she irks me to no end, and I don't know why but I want to figure her out, but she's so...so...so...what's the word I'm looking for,"

"Distant?"

"Yeah distant, and I want her to know that I'm not going to hurt her, and that I want her to trust me," I confessed.

"Listen to me my son, what you're feeling, can only be described as love," he announced. I was in disbelief, I couldn't be in love with Mailenne, I only barely know her.

"Sensi, not trying to burst your bubble, but I can't be in love with her, I barely know her, and plus she has this temper," I revealed, "she's like the guy version of Raph, and speaking of Raph, he's head-over-heels in love with her sister, so I think you need to talk to Raph about this whole 'love' thing, because this is deranged!" Much to my surprise, Sensi just laughed. Was that a joke?

"My son, you're unaware of your own feelings, at least your brother knows his own, do you?" with that he got up and left me alone in my thoughts. I didn't need this, I needed sleep. I went over to my room, and crashed on my bed. This is gonna be a long year.

* * *

 **~Next Day~**

 **Abilenne's POV**

"Abs, you need to get up now, or face the consequence," was what woke me up. I mumbled something incomprehensible, turned around, and pulled my blankets over my head.

"Okay, I'll give you 5...4...3...2...1," my sister barged into my room, and grabbed my ankles, while I grabbed my headboard.

"I don't wanna go," I screamed, "Don't make me go!"

"Sorry Absie, but if I have to suffer, so do you," she answered as she pulled one last pull, causing me to lose my grip, and so flying from my bed, and onto the floor.

"Ouch," I said as i rubbed my hip, and she just walked out of my room, and into the kitchen. Sometimes I don't even think she loves me. I sighed and walked over to my closet, grabbed some clothes, and headed into the shower.

Once I was done, I walked to the kitchen, grabbed some bread, popped it into the toaster, grabbed butter and jelly from the fridge, and a butter knife from the drawer. When my bread was toasted to my liking I spread on the butter and jelly, and grabbed some bottle of juice, and walked on out with my car keys. I didn't have to worry about my sister, I knew Karai gave her a ride. I had to pick up April though. So I headed to her house, only to see four teen boys walking to school. _Why do I feel like I know them?_ I then looked at them, and noticed it was Raph and his brothers. _Should I offer them a ride?_ I slowed down and pulled up next to them.

"You guys need a ride?" I offered.

"Hell yes," Mikey answered, and jumped into the backseat, "Raph your girlfriend is the best." Causing Raph and I to both blush. Well if I'm gonna give them a ride, I can't possibly fit April in a car full of testosterone, so I shot her a quick text explaining myself. To my relief, her boyfriend picked her up. Well now I don't feel like a terrible friend.

"So is this your car?" Leo questioned me from the backseat.

"Yes it is, this is my baby, do you have a problem with my baby?" I threatened.

"No I was just curios, since you and your sister are twins, so I assumed you would be sharing this," he clarified

"My sister has a bike that our parents bought her last year," I explained, "My dad paid for my car, or well our dad."

"Wait why did your parents buy your sister a bike, and you a car, isn't that picking favorites?" Donnie wondered.

"When I mean bike, I mean a Ducati, and I wanted a car, our parents are well off, so they didn't care, if I asked for a yacht, I would've got one," I stated. Well maybe, I didn't wanna push it with a yacht.

"What were your last names again?" Leo asked.

"Ablise," I replied.

"Ablise, as in Ablise Incoperated?" Raph implied.

"Unless you know another Ablise?" I answered.

"Why are you going here, I mean no offense, but this isn't the nicest school," Mikey asked.

"Well I know it's not the nicest school, but all the nice school's are filled with snobby people, and I deal with them enough with our dad's buisness, and that's how I met my ex," I cringed at the memories we had, "Oh look we're here." I sighed grateful that we came without anymore questions. Everyone got out of the car and thanked me...or almost everyone.

"Abi," Raph looked at me full of concern, "If that asshole did anything to you, I'll kill him, if he hurt you, I'll murder him, if he so much as tormented you-" I laughed at this, if only he knew, but it was sweet that he cared.

"Raph thanks, but you punched him in the face, that's already enough, but thank you," I grabbed his hand and leaned over and kissed his cheek, "You're a great friend, I'm glad I met you now," I smiled at him, "C'mon let's get to class." I got out of the car and waited for Raph to get out. When he did I locked my car and walked with Raph.

"Anything for a friend," he finally replied. Something tells me he never intended to be friends, but that can wait for another day. Hopefully I don't have to deal with this right now!

* * *

 **~Later That Day~**

I walked to my last class bye myself, enjoying my walk, and then someone grabbed me.

"Hey love," they said in an accent I use to love. _Anything but him right now!_

"Nathaniel, what do you want?" I said.

"I'm sorry I was an idiot, I love you and I want you back, we're so right for each other, and you know it," he explained.

"You know you look pathetic when you beg," I answered, "Even more so when you pretend to have actual feelings." I tried pushing him away, but ended up no where.

"See puppet, you know me so well, that means we need to be together," he declared.

"So what you can use me, and end up cheating on me, no I'm done with you, your games, and your stupid fucking accent," I fumed.

"Last time I remember, you were in love with this accent," he bragged. His stupid fucking face needed to get bashed into.

"Nathaniel. Get. Away. From. Me." I didn't need to hear him, and honestly I didn't care any more.

"But babe-" he was cut off by Raph.

"Take your British hands away from her, or I will gladly break more than your nose this time," he fumed. _He's kinda hot angry_. Wait what am I saying?

"And who the hell are you," Nathaniel sneered.

"I'm her fucking boyfriend, who the fuck else," he stated.

"Abi baby is this true," he asked me, "You left _all_ this for _that_?" _Damn I sure in the hell wish I did...STOP THIS!_

"What if I did? You're nothing to me, just like I was to you, so if you excuse me, my **boyfriend** and I have to get to class, so goodbye," with that, I dragged Raph away from there.

"What did he say to? What did he want from you? Did he touch you? Did he kiss you? I swear if he did-" I felt Raph tense up as I hugged him. I couldn't thank him enough for this. Every time I see Nathaniel, I get the worst taste in my mouth.

"Thank you," was all I said.

"Hey, what did I tell you anything for a friend," he answered.

"I seriously doubt you would do this for Casey," I joked as I looked up at him.

"Does Casey look like my type?" he asked me.

"Depends, what is your type?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually I would, so spill it 'Roids."

'Roids!?"

"Raph, c'mon tell me, maybe I can find the right girl for you, I'm great at hooking people up, how do you think Casey and April happened, it wasn't by all those stupid notes I can tell you that," I confessed.

"Cute princess, but I don't have time for a girl if I have to protect you all the time."

"I can protect myself!" He looked down at me, and I crossed my arms over my chest. Then I remembered the position we were in. He still had his arms wrapped around my lower back, and he was extremely close. Maybe we should head off to class.

As if he was reading my mind, he let go of me, to my disapp- **RELIEF** , "C'mon princess, let me escort you to class, who knows what kind of trouble you're gonna get into next," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sometimes Raph makes me mad! What am I putting myself through.

 **So guys what do you think? Opinions? What about on the whole Donnie/Mailenne predicament? Abi/Raph? Don't worry I'll have some Leo/Karai in the next chapter! What about some Mikey/Abagail? What do you guys think of them? Let me know by reviewing! No pressure or anything...maybe! ^^**

 **June 23, 2015**

 **02:22 AM**


	5. Chapter 5- Brighter Than Now

**Hey guys! I noticed I always start off like that...okay whatever! It's been awhile since I updated and I feel terrible for making you guys wait! I've been busy with summer classes starting up and well that and I've been sleepy as hell too! Even though I'm taking one class (math T^T) I have to wake up early! But anyways let's move on!**

 **WOLFJADE28** \- I know I feel bad for Donnie too, but don't worry, there's more where that comes from! Anyways, Raph didn't need to protect Abi, he chose to, he's a big ol' softie actually! And Leo was stalking Karai, and well Mikey was...being Mikey, but they'll appear I promise!

 **Monty G** \- Haha honestly I liked writing the almost fight scene, cuz it was so perfectly pictured in my head! And good at least you're trying! Haha I know, they're mixed feeling are fun to write out!

* * *

 **Brighter Than Now**

 **Leo's POV**

The weeks went by and now we were already a month into school. Raph was still hung up over Abi, but I give it by Homecoming and they were gonna be down in each other's throats. Which was in a week now that I think about it. Donnie still doesn't know if he likes Mai, but I'm pretty sure she's the same way. Only she's stubborn, and will deny it. Mikey was now flirting...or well attempting to flirt with his art partner Abagail, he probaly likes her though. As for me well...that's another story. Ok no, that's a story that's going nowhere. I try everything, and Karai doesn't even notice that I'm even breathing. Sometimes I wonder if she even knows that I'm around.

My thoughts were interupted when Raph came barging in to my room. He literally almost broke my door.

"Bro I need your help," he said, after he almost ripped my comic out of my hand.

"What do you want," I asked glaring at him. I was almost to the good part.

"I need to think of the most amazing way to ask Abi to Homecoming," he confessed.

"Don't they usually ask girls during prom?" I wondered.

"Yeah, but her shit face ex is gonna ask her tomorrow, so I need to ask her today...like right now!"

"Well why didn't you ask her earlier?"

"'Cuz I didn't find this out until today during practice, because one of his shit friends is in my team and he pulled me aside saying if I knew if Abi was going to homecoming with anyone, and I told him she wasn't going with anyone yet, and I asked why, and he told me that Assface was gonna ask her tomorrow."

"And you want me to help you, how?"

"Well you're on good terms with Mai, so I was asking you to shot Mai a quick text and ask how Abi would picture her ideal way of being asked to a dance, so I can do it 1000 times better!"

"Why didn't you ask Mikey?"

"Because Mikey's an idiot, and I'm sure he'll ruin it and tell Mai that I'm planning on asking Abi to homecoming, and she'll probably ruin every chance I get, so that's why I asked you!"

"Fine I'll ask her," I shot Mai a quick text.

 **L-** _Hey if someone was to ask Abi to a dance how well she liked to be asked?_

 **M-** _'Roids wants to ask her right?_

How the hell did she know that?

 **M-** _He told April he was_

That makes sense I guess...but Raph hardly talks to April, he usually talks more to Casey if anything.

 **L-** _Oh so are you still gonna tell me then?_

 **M-** _She wants to be asked normally, she doesn't want anything extravagant, she doesn't like all the expensive planning, she wants something simple, you know, flowers, a simple poster, and maybe some music playing._

 **L-** _What kind of music, cuz knowing Raph, he'll pick some rock music thinking it's romantic_

 **M-** _True, she likes Ed Sherran, so he can play that. When is he gonna ask her?_

 **L-** _Today_

I told Raph everything, and now he was trying to think of something clever to put on the poster, and we were all helping him.

"How about some knid of puzzle or riddle and then she has to figure it out," Donnie suggested.

"Don, she's not Mai, ok she's the other one, I don't wanna bore her to death," Raph countered back.

"Why don't you just put 'Hey princess, I'll be your knight and shining armor at homecoming'?" I offered.

"Leo, that's stupid," he stated.

"Who is her favorite princess anyways?" Mikey asked.

"Mai said she loves _Frozen_ but her favorite princesses are Ariel, Cinderella, and Anna," Donnie answered. He actually talks to Mailenne? That's a first.

"How about 'For The First Time Ever' I'd like you to accompany me to homecoming, and I'd never be able to 'Let It Go' and I'll make sure you go home before the clock strikes midnight, or something like that," Mikey said.

"Or 'You may be a princess, but I can make you a queen tonight ;)'" I joked. The guys all laughed, but Raph just blushed and grumbled.

"So are you gonna start writing?" Donnie asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm writing," Raph said.

A couple hours later, we were on our way to Mai and Abi's house. Hopefully they aren't doing anything. We told April to meet us over there, so hopefully she'll bring Karai. Hey if Donnie and Raph can see the girls they (don't) like, I should be allowed to see mine...I mean it's only fair...right?

* * *

 **Abilenne's POV**

I'm sitting in my room listening to my music, when my sister burst into my room.

"Yes," I looked up at her, "what do you need, or want that's oh so important that you just _HAD_ to burst into me room for?"

"Our song's coming up," she replied. Sure enough, our song 'Love Drunk' by Boys Like Girls played right out of my stereo. Naturally we lloked at each other, smiled, and instantly began lip-syncing to the song, being dramatic about it. We're totally normal...sometimes. Today eas not one of those days.

After the song ended, sshe looked at me. She only does that when I have one, a bug on my face, or two, she has something on her mind. I probably have a bug on my face.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The bug, you were looking at me so I assumed I had a bug on my face, so where is it?"

"You don't have a bug on your face, but now I'm seriously questioning your mental health."

I instantly went 'therapist' mode. "What's on your mind then?"

"Again, questioning your mental health."

"Maibe, seriously, don't go Elsa status, and let me in."

"You know sometimes I really don't like you."

"I know, so what's wrong?"

"You know Donnie?"

"Well ya, I'm practically living with them!"

"Well I don't know, 'cuz I kinda like him, but I don't know if I should trust him, 'cuz you know how I was with Dominic, and I don't wanna go through that again," she finally confessed. _I fucking knew it! Oh Raph was gonna owe me lunch!_

"Sis, Donnie's a good guy, and from what I can tell, he seems like he likes you too."

"How are you so sure?"

"Have I ever been wrong about things like this before?"

"Well no..."

"Exactly!"

"Okay Ms. I Know Everything, what about you and 'Roids?"

"What about him?"

"You really can't see that he likes you?"

"You're demented, y'know that?"

"Okay we'll see about that!"

"What are you talking about?"

Before she could answer, however, the door bell rang. Since I was the closest...okay not really Mai was just being lazy, but whatever, I answered the door. To my surprise, it was all the boys, April, and Karai. _What could they want at this time?_

"Hey guys, what do you need?" As soon as I asked, everyone moved out of the way, and there standing at the end of the stairs, was Raph, holding up a bouquet of red roses, and Mikey was holding a poster that read: **If you could do me the honour and 'Be My Guest' at Homecoming, and we could dance 'For the First Time Ever' I'd be the happiest person ever!** I couldn't believe it! I just smiled as I read it, and I looked over at Raph.

"What do ya say Princess?" Raph asked me holding out the bouquet, and opened his arms wide. I walked down the stairs and towards Raph. I smiled up at him.

"I'd love to," I finally answered. He let out a breathe, and gave me the biggest hug ever, crushing the flowers. He then spun me, and for the first time, I felt safe in his arms. No other guy, other than my dad, ever made me feel like that. _What is this!?_ Once he let go, I felt strange, like I was disappointed or something? _No that can't be it...right?_

Once he let go, it was only right to offer some food, I mean they're here so might as well right? The guys out numbered us by one so they chose pizza. Since they picked the pizza, they were gonna pay for it. It was all good though, we girls picked out the movie. Since we knew the boys would fall asleep on us if we picked a rom-com, and we would get nightmares...okay well maybe not Karai or Mailenne, we chose _Ride Along_ and _The Heat_ it was funny, and it had action for the guys. It was a win-win for all of us.

When the pizza finally came, and we all ate till our stomachs wanted to explode, we all made our ways to the living room, sat on the couch (Casey with his arm around April, Mikey leaning on Donnie, who was seated next to Mai, both kept sneaking glances at each other *fan girl*, Karai who was trying to avoid Leo, who tried to look casual, then there was Raph who casually had his arm on the couch cushion above my head), I pressed play on the movie, and we were all quickly absorbed. At some point in the movie, Raph's arm found it's way around me, and my head founds it's way on his shoulder. Friends do this kind of things right? Though I have to admit, he was pretty comfortable, and he smelled really good. _Is that cologne I smell?_ Man I could just fall asleep right here.

* * *

Next thing I know, the sun was hitting my eyes, causing me to squint and see the little sunlight that had made it's way through the blinds. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and sat up to stretch. I looked around, and I realized I was in my living room. _Funny when did I get here?_ I looked around again, and I seen everyone here, and the t.v. screen turned blue. _Wow no one turned off the t.v., I should probably make breakfast._ So I got up, went to the bathroom, and fixed myself up, and proceeded to the kitchen. I got all the things I needed, and began cooking.

"Wow and she can cook," Raph smirked at me.

"I know and I can tie my own shoes and everything!" I mocked him with fake shock. He just playfully glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh well maybe you're not a damsel in distress like I thought you were," he joked.

"Yeah, whatever, now are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna help me, because I'm not about to feed nine people, without some help."

"Nine people, there's only seven sleeping though!"

"I counted both of us, duh!"

"Okay well sorry, I just woke up so I'm not all there."

"That's you're excuse?"

"Do you want help or not?"

"Fine, fine no need to get all anal about it." I started mixing the batter when all of a sudden, I felt two arms wrap around me, I turned to look at Raph. "Raph what are you doing?"

"Resting," he mumbled and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Resting, you haven't even done anything yet!?"

"Yes I have!"

"Yeah, name five things that you've done."

"Well for one, I've protected you, defended you, helped you, listened to you, carried your books when they were haevy, and need I remind you, I worried about you!"

"This is why you're my best friend Raph."

"Abilenne you don't get it," he grumbled against my shoulder. _What don't I get?_

* * *

 **Well what do you think? I tried making it longer for you guys so hopefully you like it! Oh and warning you guys now, I'm going to Vegas in a couple days, and the hotel we're staying at doesn't have Wi-Fi, but don't worry I don't do much in there anyways, so hopefully I can write a couple more chapters! But what are your opnions? Raph/Abi? Homecoming? Abilenne's denseness? Honestly I had some writer's block while writing this! SO I hope it ended up decent! T^T**

 **July 1, 2015**

 **05:40 PM**


	6. Chapter 6- This Will Happen

**Hey Guys! Okay normally I would say Happy 4th of July, but I can't really do that because it's currently 11:25 as I start typing, but by the time I finish it'll be past 4th of July...so ya, but you get it though. Anyways, let's move on!**

 **Monty G** : Shh! Don't say the 'R' word around Raph, he gets flustered! That, and he doesn't wanna scare off Abilenne if he does come to let it out...which will happen...eventually!

* * *

 **This Will Happen**

 **Donnie's POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, and Raph and Abi talking. _Maybe I should ask Mai to homecoming...I'll think about it._ I decided to stretch, but when I try and get up, I feel this pressure on my thighs, and I look down expecting to find Mikey, but only to find Mailenne, sleeping on my lap, curled up into a ball. She actually looked really cute. Like a little kid cute, not a I'm-totally-into-her cute. _Nice save._ I sighed, and decided to wait until she got up, but then I had the urge to go pee, so I couldn't hold it, without grabbing down there, and that would look strange. So I picked up her headand got up slowly, grabbed a pillow that Mikey was cuddling to, and placed it down and let her head down gently, trying not to wake her.

"Going somewhere bro?" Raph said, practically scaring the pee out of me. I looked at him and shushed him, obviously people were trying to sleep here.

"Yes, to the bathroom," I answered him. "Which is where again?" I looked over at Abilenne, who was holding a spatula and trying to maintain the bacon from burning. _Bacon!? This girl was made for Raph the_ _Carnivorous_.

"Straight down the hall to your left, it'll be the first door. You can't miss it, the door's painted mint blue," she explained. _Mint blue...okay I just thought there was dark blue, middle blue, and light blue, but apparently girls know more shades of blue._ I followed her directions, and go to the bathroom. Once I come out, I walk back, and only to see, Raph holding Abilenne, like he's scared to loose her. _I wonder if Mailenne will let me hold her like that, or will she end up punching me in the face?_ My bets were being punched in the face. If I say something to him now, she'll understand it, if it's in English, but Japanese she won't. The benefits of having a Japanese dad.

" _Anata ga son'nani kanojo o aishite iru baai, kanojo ni nanika o tsutaemasu"_ ( **translation** : If you love her so much, then tell her).

" _Anata wa watashi ga tameishita to wa omowanai, watashi wa ichidodake no tame ni dainashi ni kore shitaku arimasen"_ ( **translation:** You don't think I've tried, I just don't wanna mess this up for once). He looks at me, with the most painfully serious face I ever seen him have. Whereas Abilenne looks completely confused. If she knew what we were talking about, I'm sure she would've pushed Raph out of the way.

"You know, funny thing about having a multi-million dollar company," Abilenne began speaking, while flipping the pancake over, "is that when you have to go to a bunch of company parties, since you were born, you have to learn some of the languages that clients speak, and you wouldn't believe how many people of Asian heritage I met. And most of them happen to be Japanese, Chinese, and Korean, so what languages do you think I learned in preschool?" Raph and I just stood there, in shock. _Doesn't this girl come with a warning!?_

"Uh," we both began.

"Uh is right," she pushed Raph away from her, and stared at him, for what seemed like forever, and finally began , "how come when I asked you who you liked, you told me no one," she looked completely hurt, whereas stupid Raph, looked trapped, like at any minute he'd chew off his own leg to get out of this. "Raph I thought I was your friend, I thought you could trust me," she sighed, the pancake started to burn. _Man I was looking forward to eating, way to go Raph._ "Just, right now, stay away from me, Raph," she handed him the spatula, and walked to her room.

" _Anata wa kanjo no nochi ni ikubekide wa arimasen ka"_ ( **translation:** Shouldn't you go after her?) I looked at Raph, knowing damn well he wanted to, that and he really is helpless when it comes to cooking. I mean I'm no expert in cooking, but how hard can it be, it's like science, and I'm amazing in science, not bragging or anything.

"How bad do you think I screwed up?" he looked at me, and as I was about to answer, the door to what I assume her bedroom, slammed shut, causing the others to wake up.

"What just happened?" Mikey mumbled coherently.

"Who pissed off Princess?" Karai asked, getting off of Leo, who was stretching.

"What did Raph say that made her Hulk slam the door?" Casey joked.

"Is my sister PMSing?" Mai asked.

"How should we know, she's your sister," April replied sleepily.

"Ew gross, don't talk about lady things when I'm hungry," Mikey said disgusted.

"Wait who's cooking?" Mai asked, getting up from the couch she was sleeping on.

"Me," I answered, causing her to stare.

"Oh hell no, get out of _my_ kitchen, and let the expert handle this," she began walking over, and tried putting her short choppy black hair in a ponytail, which oonly led to some of her hair falling out. "Did you burn this one?" she asked me.

"No it was Abi," I scoffed.

"That's funny, 'cause my sister doesn't cook at all," she smirked.

 _This girl will be the end of me!_

* * *

 **Raph's POV**

I ran down the hall, opening every door, trying to find Abi's room. _What am I even gonna say to her?_ I didn't wanna think about it, because I knew the words were gonna pop in my head somehow...hopefully. Finally I got to a door that wouldn't open, I can only assume it was hers.

"Abs, c'mon open the door," I begged.

"Why don't you go ask someone else," she replied.

 _Okay begging didn't work._ I had to think, this girl was more stubborn than well...me!

"Abilenne if you don't open this door right now, I'm gonna break it straight through," I threatened, hoping she'd open the door.

"Go ahead, you'll just have to pay for it yourself," she replied curtly. _Are you kidding!?_

I groaned loudly.

"Oh no don't give up now, you were halfway there," she remarked sarcastically.

"Gee thanks for the encouragement," I replied.

"You're welcome," she answered.

"Abi, tell me what's wrong," I sighed, "Please."

"I don't know Raph," she answered so softly, I almost didn't hear her through the door.

"How do you not know?" I asked.

"Because I don't know about anything anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"With us, with me, with you."

"Ab, explain," I heard the door unlock.

"I don't wanna talk through the door," she explained, and I opened the door. She just stood there, and for once, she looked small and defenseless. Without any hesitation, I grabbed her, and I don't know what happened first, all I know is our lips came crashing onto each other. It wasn't a quick, easy, simple kiss, it held every frustration I had, and every confusion she had. It also held all our emotions. This kiss drowned in desire. And honestly, I couldn't tell you which one of us broke away first. "So what does this mean now?" she looked up at me. Honestly I couldn't focus on the question, and the weight it held. All I could focus on is her. The way her hair fell perfectly, and it made you wonder, if she tried to make it fall perfectly, or if it just happened? I could most definetley say her eyes were natural, instead of contacts, like most people accused her of having. "Raph!" That broke my concentration.

"Yeah!?" I asked.

She let out a little laugh, and repeated her question: "What does this mean now?"

"Well it for sure means we can't go back to being friends," I said, happy to get out of the friendzone.

"We can be best friends," she joked back.

"No, anything but that!"

"So then what are we?"

"Dating!"

"I never got asked a question, so then I doubt we're dating."

"Fine then, Abilenne Ablise, do you wanna go out with me, on a date I mean?" I held my breathe waiting for her answer. _Please say yes! Please say yes! PLEASE SAY YES!_

"Yeah, pick me up at 8 this Saturday," she replied. _Yes I have a date with her!_ I smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but only to be met by air. _Wait...what just happened?_ I looked at her confused. "Did you think you were gonna kiss me again?" she teased.

"Well yeah, I was kinda expecting it," I confessed.

"Must be nice to want things," she began walking away. _Did she really think that was gonna happen?_

"Come back here," I called after her, then ran out her door. She was only a couple steps from her door, so I caught up really fast. "Where do you think you're going?" I grabbed her wrist, and turned her around.

"Um to eat breakfast, you should try it," she explained.

"I don't want whatever's down there."

"Okay then, don't eat, I can't force you."

"You're damn right you can't!" I pinned her to the wall, she smirked at me. _What I would give to get rid of that look._ I pressed my lip onto hers, only to be met by a surprised gasp, that led to a satisfied sigh. I felt myself smirk, which caused her to bite my bottom lip. _I can play that game too!_ Then we were off onto our heated makeout session. _I totally won this!_

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

After we devoured our fair share of pancakes, that Mailenne made, much to Donnie's protest claiming he was a scientist, therefore he was a chef. I was glad that Mai made them and not Donnie, who knew what kind of experiment he would pull on us. We all gathered around the couch.

"Hey where's my sister, she never skips breakfast," Mai asked.

"Maybe she's dieting," Mikey suggested. Which is most likely true, because I mean she was pretty tiny. But April, Mailenne, Karai, and Casey started laughing like it was the funniest thing they ever heard.

"What's so funny about her dieting?" Donnie inquired.

"It's just that, she eats more than me, and I'm a football player, what does that tell you about her?" Casey was right He eats A LOT. trust me I know, I always end up buying his lunch, or Raph. It's mostly Raph, so I'm safe for now. By the way things are going, I'll have to buy Casey's lunch because he'll spend his money on Abilenne, not like he hasn't already though.

"Hey shouldn't we check on them?" I spoke up. I mean they've been gone for awhile, so who knows what happened.

"Yeah, Leo's right, we should," Karai agreed. That was a first, usually she pretends that I'm not here.

"Alright those who vote Leo should go say 'I'," Mai offered up, "I."

"I."

"I."

"I."

"Sorry bro," Mikey smiled, "I."

"Wait why me!?"

"Because democracy," Mai answered, "Now go on, if you wait long enough, you might catch them doing the 'do'," she smirked.

"You do realize that I'm only concerned if _my brother_ is wearing protection, not so much your sister," I walked off, leaving Mai fuming. I was probably gonna regret it later, but whatever. I didn't have to walk that fat to know how my brother and Abi were doing. I seen Raph's tongue so far down Abi's throat, it didn't even look human. I coughed to tell them that, they've been caught, but neither of them turned around. Or even stopped. So I coughed louder, as if I was a smoker. That's when they heard me. Abilenne shoved Raph away from her.

"I swear this isn't what it looked like, I was um," she looked at Raph for help. I looked at Raph, smirking at him.

"She was um...CHOKING...yeah, and I was helping her," he answered confindently.

"She was choking, and you decided to shove your throat down her throat to help her," I questioned, "I'm no doctor, but I don't think that'll help her."

"Okay look, it's complicated right now, and we're trying to figure this out, so don't tell anyone," Abi looked at me begging. I wasn't an ass, so I nodded. And left them alone, Raph looked like they needed to talk. Whatever it was I'm sure they'll work it out. I walked back to where everyone was waiting.

"So what happened?" Mai asked me as soon as i appeared.

"Oh they were talking about some issue that they're going through," I lied.

"I'll ask her about it later then I guess," she shook it off. I sighed, and decided maybe was the best time to go home, probably without Raph though.

"C'mon guys, let's go now," I ordered. Mikey and Donnie got up, and we were walking to the door, when Donnie turned around, and faced Mai.

"Hey I need to talk to you tomorrow, meet me at White Park at 2 pm, I'll be waiting," Donnie turned around, and walked out the door. We stood there in shock.

"We're just gonna go and deal with Casanova over there, see you Monday," I waved off and marched straight to Donnie. _What am I gonna do!?_

* * *

 **Okay so I'm hoping it's not that short, or sappy, but whatever, if it is, I'll make it up to you guys! I promise! Maybe a new character might be added who knows! So opnions? Abi/Raph kiss? What about Donnie's bluntness? How should he ask Mailenne to Homecoming? What about Leo and Karai? What about poor Mikey? Anyways review please, I love reading them! AND please follow and favorite...if possible!**

 **July 6, 2015**

 **09:18 PM**


	7. Chapter 7- The Reckless and The Brave

**Hey guys! Ok I need a new intro or something, because this is depressing T^T Anyways, I've decided that Abagail shouldn't be with Mikey, but whatever. So I will introduce you to a new OC, I didn't create her I swear,** **BeyondxOurxControl** **made the OC so hopefully you like her, cuz I know I do! So let's move on!**

* * *

 **WOLFJADE28:** I know, like every evil fiber in my being (which is seriously not much) was like 'DO IT!' so I HAD to comply! Oh you'll see, I think it's so Mai, and those were my intentions, but I wasn't feeling it.

 **Monty G:** I know right, Donnie oozes smoothness...NOT, and actually I didn't even know how to write that part out, I was literally blank. I know, I was like 'Leo I SWEAR' but then again I was writing it, so part of me was debating if he should tell.

 **Ok guys, normally I would end the A/N but I was not-so-recently informed that TMNT will be having a new season! It should be coming out next month, so I may be incoperating some of that in here...BUT we'll see what happens, anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

 **The Reckless and The Brave**

 **Third Person's POV**

He looked up at the clock, and he still had an hour before class was over, and he had to be forced to go to his brother's game. _Maybe_ he thought _I should ask her_. It only made sense, because if he took his time with it, he'll miss his chance. But he didn't want her to think he liked her, not that he didn't like her...well he wasn't so sure anymore. He looked back at the clock, and it only moved an inch. _This is gonna take forever_ , he groaned aloud, causing the teacher to look at him.

"Mr. Hiroshi, is there a problem, or are you simply bored of my class because by all means, you can discuss it with your counselor," she said looking at the boy, who was now trying to hide his embarrassment.

"No, ma'am," he answered bashfully.

"Good, now sit up and pay attention," she said turning back to her previous lecture. The poor boy now prayed class ended sooner rather than later.

Finally the bell rang, and school was over. As he walked down the hall, he heard one of his brothers calling him. He turned and looked to see what his little blonde haired brother wanted.

"Yes Mikey, what do you want?" he asked, knowing damn well his brother wanted something.

"Well you see there's this girl I really like, and I was wondering if you and the guys would help me ask her," he practically begged. Now Mikey only ever begs for food, so he knew this was a big deal.

"Fine," he said reluctantly giving in.

"YES!" the blonde exclaimed causing some people to stare at the duo. The brunette apologized about his little brother's behavior.

"Donnie you're no fun sometimes," the blonde stated.

"I'm completely fun," the brunette tried defending himself.

"Riight, whatever you say Don," the blonde remarked. Donnie glared at the younger brother, causing him to walk away. He sighed, and continued walking down the hall of the now semi-empty hallway. He seen a familiar looking dark haired girl, and smirked to himself.

He walked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder, since he figured she was probably listening to her music. He learned a lot about her in the time he spent with her, which was ultimately a lot of time they were together. He'd have to thank Raph someday for befriending the sister. "Hey Mai," he said as she pulled out one of her earphones. She smiled up at him, looking relieved that it was JUST him, and not some asswippe of an ex.

"Hey DonDon," she smirked. He didn't necessarily like the name, but he wasn't totally infatuated with it either. He just sighed and shook his head.

"What am I ever gonna do with you?" he joked

"I don't know tell me when you figured it out," she said, winking at him, and walked off to her car. She was gonna be the reason he died at 17. He sighed and continued walking, heading home. As he walked away from the school, he felt run up, grab him, and put him in a headlock.

"Aw bro, you weren't gonna wait for us, now I'm kinda sad," the culprit said, with a menacing laugh. The brunette cringed, knowing damn well who it was.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't know you missed me that much," the brunette replied dryly, as he unlocked himself from the headlock. He dusted himself off, and turned towards his brothers. "So did Mikey tell you guys already?"

"That he needs help with his lady friend, Destiny, because they were destined to be together, yeah he may have mentioned it, once," the red headed brother responded.

"Or Twice," the dark hair brother joked.

"So how come Raph can go on and on and on and on about Abi, but I can't talk about her best friend?" the blonde pondered out loud, causing the hot headed red head to glare at the poor blonde. "Hehe just kidding," he said as he ran behind the oldest brother.

"Raph shouldn't you save your energy for the field," the eldest scolded, not like the second eldest cared, "And impressing Abi," he added with a smirk.

"Keep it up pretty boy, and that smirk of yours will be wiped right off by the cement," the red head growled. The eldest shrugged still smirking, not really caring about the threat he just received.

"C'mon guys, Raph has to get ready to destroy our rivals," the oldest said walking off towards their house. The red head clearly remembering about the game, grinned evilly, oh he was SO ready to dominate that field. Impressing Abilenne was just a nice perk.

* * *

 **~Later That Day~**

 **Mailenne's POV**

Here I was sitting with April, Casey, and Karai, on these cold, hard metal bleachers. Why would anyone make metal bleachers in a school in New York, where the weather actually changes from heat to cold, like it's suppose to. I was forced to go since Abilenne made captain on varsity, and she gave me her 'puppy' eyes, personally I thought she looked stupid, but I still said yes. So here I was sitting here, talking shit about people with Karai, and checking out guys from the other team ( **a/n:** Like you don't do that too), when all of a sudden, both teams stop playing, and head to their respective areas. The stadium lights went out, and music began to play. Here I was thinking, _what the hell is this a Whodunit_? Then I heard my sister squeal. Not just any girly squeal she possess, it was _the_ squeal, reserved for all members of 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction, and various cute guys who make eye contact with her. Then the lyrics happened. 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. I looked at Karai, and we both fake gagged. The poor girl must be crying in despair. Then it hit me, when my sister squealed again. It was her OTP squeal, and currently her OTP was Donnie and me. Shit, no fucking way. I turned to see a spotlight heading in our direction. _Please dear God don't be me, please don't be me._ Then I seen him, and Leo, making their way towards me and Karai.

"Would we look like bitches if we ran right now?" I asked her. I waited for her answer as they came closer. She never took long to answer me, so I looked at her, and she was smiling. Did she and Leo have a thing going on?

When they finally got to us, they handed both Karai and me a single roe, which I admit was sweet. Donnie gave me a white rose, which was beautiful, I always told him I loved white roses, I never knew he listened to me. Leo gave Karai a blood red rose, which she loved, because that was her favorite shade of red: blood. I noticed that everyone's eyes were on us, kinda weird seeing everyone staring back at us.

"So Mailenne," Donnie said, breaking my attention, "Do you wanna go to homecoming with me?" he looked like a turtle for those few seconds he asked me. I could tell he was beyond nervous. So I kissed his cheek and gave him my answer.

"Yes" I answered. Which led to my sister squealing and jumping up and down, much to Raph's dismay, and every other guys' pleasure. _Note to self: scold her later._ Karai must have said yes, because everyone was cheering and 'aw'ing, so I looked over at Leo and Karai. Well that would need to be looked into further. When they finished, they sat back down, and Donnie sat next to me. We argued, playfully, and watched the game, commenting on how bad Raph sucked. Which is an understatement, because he's actually really good, but if we tell him that, he'll get cocky, and we don't want that. Anyways, half way through the game (Half-time I think people call it, I wouldn't know I've never been to a game ever), we ran out of snacks, which was unacceptable. So Donnie and I were voted off the island, ok no it was the bleachers, but you get the point.

So here we are standing in line, when I feel something, it was super annoying, and it was headed my way. It was Dominic, oh joy.

"Hey Maibae, I've missed you," he cooed.

"Yeah, me and how many other whores of yours did you say that to," I answered back.

"C'mon babe," he said reaching down and playing with a strand of my hair,"You know I only thought about you."

I swatted his hand away from me, "Bye Dominic." I turned back around, and acted like I was deeply engrossed into the conversation me and Donnie never had, but Dominic didn't need to know that.

"So I was wondering if you'd go to homecoming with me?" Dominic suggested.

"Sorry, as much as I really didn't look forward to go to homecoming with you, I have a date," I replied.

"Who?" he asked.

"Me" Donnie answered. Dominic finally noticed him, like he was never standing there. What was he before invisible? He's such an ass I swear.

"And who are you," he scoffed. _Calm down princess, he's not gonna take away your tiara._

"I'm Donnie, Mai's date to homecoming," he answered nonchalantly.

"Who gave you permission to ask her to homecoming," he said.

"I didn't need permission, I just asked," he replied, not bothering to look at Dominic.

"Who do you think you are?" Dominic demanded.

"Donatello, nice to meet you," he replied smiling.

At that moment, I knew, that I Mailenne Belle Ablise was in love with Donatello. How did this fucking happen?

* * *

 **Ok so I really apologize for the loooong wait, I had this chapter written out for a while now, and well I guess, I got distracted, every time I typed it, so ya. But I'm not in school right now, so maybe you guys will get an update. Who knows, it might be of the Homecoming dance. Anyways, enjoy!**


	8. AN

**A/N:** **Sorry this isn't exactly an update, but allow me to introduce myself. I'm tessie-wessie's sister and current editor (and the owner of Mailenne), so I've already gone back and I already know what to correct and so and so forth. Hopefully there will be more recent chapters, but who knows if I have that time since I have other stories of mine that I need to update, not on this site though.**

 **Alright that's all I have for this so good day/night/afternoon**

 **Yours in Eternity,**

 **Iris~**


End file.
